


always gold, sometimes red.

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, actualheichou, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire!AU eruri. <br/>written for halloween. <br/>"two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing each other because they can’t use mirrors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	always gold, sometimes red.

commence

-

-

-

It had begun with a bottle of blood - the most intoxicating kind: the blood of an old man who had lived a good life. They had added a little bit of vine to bring out the flavor a bit more. Levi took a swig of the deep red liquid and passed it to his blond companion, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shifted a bit on the ash-colored wood floor, the dust and cobweb disturbed by his movement. The old dilapidated house groaned softly as the wind blew through it on that chilly Halloween night. It was late - perhaps eleven o’ clock, but the night of tricks and treats was coming to an end and November was fast approaching.

Erwin accepted the bottle of blood and vine and took a slow chug. They had been lying on the floor of the abandoned house for a good while now, just lazily drinking from the bottle and having thoughtful conversations about the mating habits of spiders and the meaning of pumpkins and the universe - generally. 

"Tell me, Levi," Erwin said, a little slurred and drunkenly as he took back the bottle and placed it to his lips. "What do I look like?" He tipped the bottle back and let the crimson liquid flow into his mouth before he stood it upright again and passed it back to Levi.

There was a silence as Levi turned his head to look at Erwin, who had his eyes closed and his arms out. Dust collected on his clothes. “You’re blond,” Levi began thoughtfully. “And you have… blue eyes. They’re blue like the sky, and they’re…” He struggled for words. “And you have a finely shaped nose. A little aquiline. A… a strong jawline. Sharp cheekbones, and…”

Levi twisted on his back to turn onto his side, looking at Erwin. Erwin turned his face towards Levi, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips and a bemused expression on his face. “Don’t mock me,” Levi snapped, a hint of pink tinging his sallow face.

"I didn’t know vampires could blush," Erwin mused, propping himself up on one elbow and looking at Levi, biting back a bark of laughter.

"Shut up, old man," Levi snorted dismissively and waved a hand through the chilly air, stirring up dust motes. "And you have nice lips and thick eyebrows. That’s all. That’s what you look like, now shut up." He huffed and twisted back around so that his back was facing Erwin and took a hasty chug of the blood and vine.

"Would you like me to describe you?" Erwin asked, after a brief pause, turning his head towards the falling-in ceiling again. Levi thrust the bottle at Erwin without saying anything, back still facing the blond vampire. After a few more seconds of silence, a tiny "Yes, please," wriggled its way into the air.

"You have black hair… it’s a little long in the front, which I’m sure you can see from time to time, and shorter in the back. You’ve got grey eyes, and… you can see them shining brightly when you’re excited, or happy - "

"No," Levi interrupted, huffing and turning himself around to face Erwin again. "You make me look like a little girl." 

"In a way, you’re very much a child," Erwin agreed, much to Levi’s horror. The blond vampire held back a laugh and continued. "You have very dark circles under your eyes, even for a vampire, I think. You look tired a lot of the times. You have a heart-shaped face, a pointy chin and sharp cheekbones in the right lighting, and your eyebrows - " Erwin reached out a hand and ran a finger in between Levi’s eyebrows, feeling the tension of the muscles there. "Your eyebrows are almost permanently draw together." The blond vampire smoothed out Levi’s features as the dark-haired vampire closed his eyes and relaxed. "Try to relax a bit more, Levi." Erwin moved closer and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead, and the shorter of the two tried not to smile as he wormed his way deeper into Erwin’s arms and buried his face into the blond’s chest in a rare moment of open affection. 

"I’d like to see me," he murmured. "And I’d like to see you. Us. Standing side by side, in a mirror." 

"To be a man again," Erwin said. 

"Maybe," Levi decided. "And perhaps."

-

-

-

fin


End file.
